Dating Advice
by LoveBackwards
Summary: Bankotsu suspects Renkotsu to have a crush on the princess of the castle they're staying at...what happens when he, along with Suikotsu and Jakotsu, become involved? Slight RenkotsuxOC


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

XXX

Renkotsu sighed as he walked outside on the long porch of the castle.

They had arrived yesterday and were going into battle tomorrow. He watched the lovely daughter of the lord walked by.

"Good morning, Princess Miyoko." He bowed his head. She smiled and nodded her head in acknowledgement. He smiled and watched her walk by.

"Hey, Ren." Bankotsu walked out of his room and stretched his arms over his head. Renkotsu snapped out of his thought.

"Good morning, Bankotsu." He greeted without a smile. Bankotsu looked over his shoulder to find out what his brother was looking at.

"You like her?" He asked with a sly smirk.

"What?" Renkotsu asked in disbelief.

"The princess…don't lie…I see you checking her out." Bankotsu nudged him.

"That's absurd!" Renkotsu felt his face get hot.

"Aw, is Renkotsu scared?" He taunted.

"No, Bankotsu, and I do not feel anything other than acquainted with the princess." Renkotsu regained his composure.

"Acquainted is like diggin' her…right?" Bankotsu asked with a smile and Renkotsu rolled his eyes. "Hey, don't worry, your secret is safe with me…I'll even help you get her." He winked.

"Morning." Suikotsu walked up to the two and scratched the back of his head lazily.

"Hey, Renkotsu likes the princess." Bankotsu smiled.

"Bankotsu, I do not!" Renkotsu shouted.

"That stuck-up bitch who thinks she's better than us?" Suikotsu asked.

"That's the one!" Bankotsu smiled and Renkotsu slapped his forehead.

"I always thought you'd go for someone like that…good for you." Suikotsu smiled.

"I do not like her!" Renkotsu spoke through his teeth now.

"Yo." Jakotsu walked over.

"If you say anything to the freak, I swear…" Renkotsu glared.

"What's all the fuss about?" Jakotsu rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing." Suikotsu smirked.

"Oh, come on!" Jakotsu wined and stomped his foot.

"I'll tell ya later." Bankotsu whispered.

"Dammit all." Renkotsu walked passed them all.

"What's his deal?" Jakotsu asked.

"He likes the princess…" Suikotsu smirked.

"Really?" Jakotsu stifled laughter. "Has he even been with a whore, I mean, _woman_?"

"Hey now, he's our brother, that makes it our job to help him out." Bankotsu smirked.

XXX

Renkotsu sat at the breakfast table now with the others, aside from Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu, and at this point, everyone knew of Bankotsu's lie.

"Talk to her." Bankotsu whispered and nudged him.

"Shut up." He whispered back.

"Tell her she looks nice." Suikotsu suggested.

"Yeah, lie to her so she feels good." Jakotsu whispered from across the table.

"Shut up!" He yelled. The princess stared blankly at him and he felt his face get red. "E-Excuse me."

"Aw, now say, 'you're hot'." Bankotsu smirked.

"No, no, no, she's not one of your freaking whores, Banks, you can't talk to her like that." Jakotsu whispered.

"Tell her that her kimono is lovely." Suikotsu nudged him.

"Tell her she has a nice rack." Bankotsu smirked.

"Excuse me; is there something one of you has to say?" The princess asked. Bankotsu elbowed Renkotsu.

"You have a nice rack." He said quickly and Bankotsu and Jakotsu busted out in laughter. Suikotsu covered his and Mukotsu just sighed. Renkotsu pinched the bridge of his nose at his humiliation.

"Excuse me?" The princess asked.

"I said….this meal…must have a nice snack…" He tried to fill in only he realized how stupid that sounded. The princess's brows knotted together and she nodded.

"So...Renkotsu…" Bankotsu whispered through laughter. "How are those…snacks?"

"Be nice, Bankotsu." Jakotsu scolded. "I mean, he did compliment her." Jakotsu smiled. Renkotsu groaned and massaged his temples.

XXX

"Alright…so our tactic is we'll enter from…" Renkotsu started.

"So…have you talked to her yet?" Bankotsu interrupted.

"Bankotsu, this is about our battle…for tomorrow." Renkotsu irritably pointed out.

"Yeah but you gutta talk to your bitch." Jakotsu smirked.

"You know the one with the 'nice rack'…or was it 'nice snack'?" Suikotsu smirked.

"Hey, she might have some sweet snacks under that kimo-" Bankotsu was cut off.

"Do not disrespect the princess, Bankotsu." Renkotsu said in a bored tone.

"Aw, he's standing up for her." Jakotsu smiled. Renkotsu slapped his forehead.

"You should tell her how you feel." Suikotsu offered.

"Or do like the screw and ditch type of thing…I mean, you'll probably never see her again anyways." Bankotsu shrugged and Suikotsu nudged him.

"Bankotsu, she's a princess, I do not have any interest in her and if I did I would never do something so foolish." Renkotsu growled.

"So…you are sticking up for her?" Bankotsu scratched his head. "So…you're 'protecting' her, which makes you her protector, and protectors are usually lovers, so that would make you her lover but technically you aren't because you wont tell her how you feel, therefore you are wanting to be her lover…which means you like her…want to be lover?" He explained. Everyone stared at him in confusion as he finished.

"Say what?" Jakotsu asked.

"Bankotsu, I do not like her!" Renkotsu yelled.

"Maybe you should surprise…like…just go all-out and grab her." Bankotsu smirked.

"No, she seems proper…you should at least go talk to her." Suikotsu reasoned.

"I am not saying anything to her!"

"You should at least apologize for what you said about her rack." Bankotsu shrugged.

"I said that because of you!" He pointed a finger at him.

"Just go talk to her." Jakotsu sighed.

"If I talk to her…will you all leave me alone?" Renkotsu sighed.

"Yes." All three replied in unison.

"Fine." He walked out.

XXX

"Excuse me…princess." Renkotsu approached the girl.

"Hm?" She turned around to face him. His throat went dry.

"I-I just wanted to…apologize for my…er…_outbursts_ at breakfast this morning…" He scratched the back of his neck and she giggled lightly. She covered her mouth with the long sleeve of her kimono.

"It's alright." She assured.

"Yeah…" He looked to his feet. Why was he so nervous?

"Would you like to join me for a walk?" She offered.

"Uh…sure." He shrugged..

"So, you are a mercenary…correct?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"You are very handsome." She smiled and he blushed.

"Thank you." They walked in silence for a while.

XXX

"Well…here you are." They stopped in front of his door.

"It was a pleasure to get to know you…princess Miyoko." He smiled. She gently pecked his lips and pulled away.

"Likewise, Renkotsu." She nodded. He heard laughter and growled. He slid open his door and out fell Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Suikotsu.

"It was totally Suikotsu!" Bankotsu defended.

"Me?! You're the leader you moron!" Suikotsu shouted.

"I still think she's a bitch." Jakotsu sighed.

"Yeah, talk about stuck up." Bankotsu scoffed. "'Want to go for a…walk…" Bankotsu's voice trailed off when he realized the princess was right behind Renkotsu. "Uh…hello…"

"Hi." She crossed her arms.

"Busted." Jakotsu mumbled.

"You were too." Sukotsu pointed out.

"But I don't care." He retorted.

"Well…I think Renkotsu found his match." Bankotsu smirked and wrapped and arm around his brother's shoulder. He stared at the princess.

"Are these your 'brothers'?" She asked angrily.

"Well…yeah…" He frowned.

"You should!" Suikotsu yelled.

"Should not!" Jakotsu shouted back.

"So!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"These…this…you're all the most immature group of morons I've ever seen…" She put her hands on her hips.

"Yo…back up." Bankotsu's expression got serious and Renkotsu gulped.

"You're…so much different…why don't you stay here…at the castle?" She offered and everyone listened now.

"As kind as your offer is…I think I'd rather stay with my brothers…" Renkotsu frowned.

"Fuck yeah, so leave!" Bankotsu pointed at her and Renkotsu slapped his forehead.

"You're going to stay with…them rather than me…I don't offer many men that I just meet to stay here you know!"

"And he doesn't ask many women he just met to leave, so bounce." Bankotsu stuck his tongue out.

"Hmph." She walked down the hall.

"Hey, don't sweat it." Jakotus smiled.

"Yeah, you'll always have us." Bankotsu added with a smile.

"Gods help me…" He mumbled, but couldn't hide his smirk.

"Renkotsu…" Bankotsu frowned.

"Yes?"

"You're forehead looks pretty red today…" He smirked.

"All thanks to you." He smiled. They walked inside.


End file.
